Day 9: 10:00pm-11:00am
| code = 9AFF12 | author = Manny Coto & Evan Katz | director = Jon Cassar | rating = }} As President James Heller tries to avoid a war with China, Jack Bauer races against the clock to find Cheng Zhi, with the help of Belcheck and Chloe O'Brian. Meanwhile, Agent Kate Morgan tries to keep her promise to Jack by protecting Audrey Boudreau, who is being held hostage by a sniper. Synopsis [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] * Chloe O’Brian is horrified to learn that Adrian Cross was working with Cheng Zhi, who acquires the override device from the two. Cheng kills Adrian and uses the override to order the USS Massachusetts to fire a Chinese carrier—the Shenyang. President James Heller informs Chinese President Wei that Cheng Zhi was responsible for the attack, but President Wei insists that Cheng is dead and that an attack on a Chinese carrier will not go unanswered for. * President Heller pressures Jack to find and stop Cheng before the Chinese retaliate. * Cheng Zhi tells Anatol Stolnavich that Jack was supposed to be eliminated and Jack won't stop until he finds Cheng. Stolnavich assures Cheng that in an hour, he'll leave on a cargo ship to escape the country. Chloe escapes Cheng's custody by jumping out of the van and rolls down a hill. * Jack demands to know why Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau 'set him up for the Russians. Boudreau confesses that he thought Jack was going to assassinate President Heller and forged Heller's name on the document that sanctioned them to hand Jack over to the Russians. Angered, President Heller places Boudreau under arrest for treason. Jack decides to use him to set a meeting with Stolnavich. Stolnavich discovers Boudreau's intentions and tries to kill him. Stolnavich tells Jack that Russia hasn't forgotten what he did and he'll pay for it before dying from the assault. * 'Audrey Boudreau tells her father that she can meet up with Jiao Sim from the Chinese Embassy in London to hand evidence about the override device being used to convince the Chinese that the USS Massachusetts wasn't being ordered by the US government. Audrey hands the evidence over to Jiao, who is suddenly shot by a sniper, who also kills the Secret Service agents who escorted Audrey. Audrey then receives a call from Cheng, who tells her to sit back down on the bench or one of his associates will kill her. The following takes place between 10:00pm and 11:00am 10:02:42 Petrified, Audrey is sitting on the bench. She notices that Jiao is still alive and reaches out to Audrey. Audrey slowly stands, but her phone vibrates. She answers and Cheng impatiently tells her to not move from the bench. Audrey tells him that her friend is still alive and she is approaching her to help her. Suddenly, Jiao is shot again and killed as Audrey yelps in surprise and shock. Cheng angrily tells her to not scream and not communicate with anyone. Audrey asks him why he’s doing this and Cheng reiterates her to sit back down on the bench. Audrey obeys and hangs up. At Stolnavich’s residence, Kate researches Stolnavich’s emails for information, but they’re all personal. Mark asks if there’s some kind of code. Jack answers that he wouldn’t leave a code out in the open as he searches Stolnavich’s room. Jack looks into a drawer and notices something suspicious. He cracks open one of the drawers and finds a hidden phone. Jack reaches over to Stolnavich’s body and uses his fingerprint to access it. Jack learns that three days ago, Stolnavhich was using a false name, awaiting payments for a shipment which will leave tonight. Jack deduces that Cheng will onboard the freighter which will depart in 40 minutes. Jack gives the phone to Kate, who then calls the CIA to analyze the phone. Just then, Mark gets a message on his phone and stares at it in horror. He shows the image to Jack. It is an image of a sniper scope with the crosshairs aiming at Audrey. Jack realizes that this was taken a minute ago and demands Kate to hang up her phone. Kate does so just when the phone rings. Jack puts it on speaker and answers. Cheng’s voice tells Jack to stop tracking him and if Jack tries to stop him, Cheng will shoot Audrey. Jack tries to reason with Cheng, but Cheng won’t listen and hangs up. Mark then says that it’s over and they can’t go after him. Kate insists that capturing Cheng is the only way to end oncoming war with China. Mark then frantically states that they don’t know if they can get the evidence to President Wei in time and if they do so, they will be condemning Audrey to death. Jack responds that they don’t have a choice. Mark tells Jack that Audrey loves Jack, who yells at him to shut up. Jack speaks with Kate in private and orders her not to inform the CIA about Audrey’s predicament. Kate asks if there’s another way, but Jack admits that Mark is right; there is no other way, but he must rescue Audrey. Kate reminds him that he’s under direct orders from President Heller to go after Cheng. She decides that he’ll stop Cheng and she’ll save Audrey. Jack asks her if she can do this and Kate accepts. Jack then tells Kate to call Audrey’s office discretely to find out where she was going and reiterates to not tell the CIA about it. He tells her to gather a small team to take out the sniper who’s holding Audrey and save her. At the CIA, President James Heller arrives. Ritter greets President Heller and tells him that the military advisors are being set up in the room upstairs. President Heller thanks Ritter and proceeds upstairs along with his staff, including Ron Clark. President Heller asks if there’s any news about Audrey, but Clark answers that he checked with Secret Service fifteen minutes ago and that she was still talking with Jiao. President Heller then asks about Jack, but Clark doesn’t know. President Heller enters the room and asks the Admiral about their status. Shaw answers that the Chinese now have eight amphibious landing groups heading toward one of their bases in Okinawa and the first Chinese carrier will enter the twelve mile limit in half an hour. At this point, their seventh fleet is awaiting orders to engage and one of the Chinese nuclear subs is surfacing to three hundred feet, which is firing depth. Colonel Shaw tells President Heller that they need his authorization for nuclear usage. President Heller orders their subs to be on high alert and asks for President Wei. Out on the road near the woods, a bloodied Chloe is walking. A car approaches nearby and a man and a woman step out and ask if she’s okay. Chloe answers she’s fine and asks to use their phone. While driving, Jack receives a call and answers. Chloe reveals herself and Jack asks where she is. Chloe tells him that she was captured by Cheng but jumped out of his truck. She then tells Jack that Adrian was murdered, but Jack already knew that due to Chloe’s recording of the conversation and Jack states that if he captures Cheng alive, he can reveal him to the Chinese to back down. Chloe asks if he knows where is and Jack tells her that he’ll be boarding a cargo ship soon and Belcheck will be meeting him there soon. Chloe warns him that he can’t go in there blind and she decides to help him run comm on the operation. Jack is skeptical, but Chloe says that despite that he may not trust her, Adrian lied to her about everything and she begs Jack to let her correct her mistakes. Jack accepts and asks where she is so he’ll pick her up. 10:09:17…10:09:18…10:09:19… 10:13:33 Ron Clark prepares the call with President Wei for President Heller. President Wei answers and President Heller sees that President Wei has sent naval ships heading toward Okinawa and that President Heller’s seventh fleet is ready to defend themselves. President Heller says that it would be in their both interest to avoid a shooting war and that they both are ready for nuclear defense systems. President Wei reminds that the sinking of the Shenyang and its casualties was an unprovoked attack that needs to be responded to. President Heller assures him that there are agents in the process of locating Cheng Zhi and asks President Wei out of good faith to cease his military engagements. President Wei repeats that his government has confirmed that Cheng is dead and that he along with every other official in the Chinese government will believe this unless evidence of Cheng’s existence is brought to them. President Heller than answers that once the Chinese carriers have crossed the twelve mile barrier near Okinawa, the US will attack. Cheng and his men exit from their truck, which has parked near the docks where a freighter—the Letitcia is. Cheng approaches the Russian captain, who tells Cheng to get his men out of sight and they are scheduled to depart in fifteen minutes. Cheng asks if there’s a way to leave sooner, but he answers that it would draw too much attention. Cheng orders his men to board the Letitcia and get in their positions, ready for defense. Meanwhile, Jack drives and picks up Chloe. Jack asks her if she’s okay and Chloe answers that she got a little banged up, escaping from Cheng. Jack drives away and tells Chloe that the communications setup is in the back of the car. Chloe acquires it and Jack asks why she was involved with Adrian Cross when he took the override device. Chloe tells him that she tried to take the device from Adrian, but he had a gun. She continues and said that by the time they returned to Open Cell, Cheng double-crossed him. Chloe confessed that Adrian brainwashed her and used her knowledge to create the device. Chloe says that this was all her fault which is why she needs to make this right and at this point she is Jack’s only friend, whether he’ll admit it or not. Jack then says that all they have to do is capture Cheng alive. Chloe asks why is he doing this alone and not involving the CIA. Jack answers that Cheng has a sniper aiming at Audrey and he’ll kill her if there’s any attempt to stop him. Chloe apologizes upon hearing this, but Jack tells her it’s not her fault and that she needs to let that go. 10:16:59 The Chinese sniper is continuing to monitor Audrey. Nearby, Kate Morgan is hiding in the bushes and watches Audrey from a distance. She looks at the building nearby, but cannot make out where the sniper is. Carefully, Kate calls Audrey, who puts her phone on speaker and tells her to not act like she’s talking to Kate or the sniper will know. Kate asks Audrey to nod if she understands this. Audrey lowers her head in comprehension. Kate then asks if she knows where the sniper is and tells her to look down if she doesn’t know. Audrey looks down. Kate then tells Audrey to somehow draw the sniper’s fire so she can locate him. Kate asks her to nod if she understands this. Worried, Audrey nods slowly. Kate then tells her that she’s going to count to three and on three, Audrey needs to make a sudden movement. Kate slowly counts to three and Audrey abruptly stands up from the bench. The sniper fires at the bench, barely missing Audrey. Kate sees that the gunshots came from one of the windows and tells Audrey to sit back down. Audrey begins to cry and sits back down. The sniper then calls Cheng and says that she tried to bolt, but kept her in place. Cheng, along with his men onboard the Letitca, orders the sniper to kill her if he sees anything unusual. Kate then moves her position where a few CIA agents are and calls Jack and tells him that she has located the sniper. Jack tells her to call him as soon as she’s safe and Kate agrees before hanging up. Kate tells her team that she’ll run point and the rest will move in once she gives the order. Jack and Chloe arrive at the docks and meet up with Belcheck. Chloe tells Jack that she can provide him Cheng’s men’s locations via satellite. Unfortunately, the cellular modem isn’t giving her a clear signal and Chloe needs to get online. She looks and sees a nearby shed with a satellite dish on top. She’ll need to reprogram the transponders, but her comm is open and she’ll get back to them. Jack blasts the door of the shed open and thanks her for everything. Chloe enters the shed as Jack and Belcheck engage the Letitca. 10:20:40...10:20:41...10:20:42… 10:24:56 Kate Morgan watches the window and calls Audrey again. She answers and Kate says that she’s about to move into position so she’ll get a clean shot at the sniper. Kate informs Audrey to run toward the tree behind her left shoulder. Audrey understands this. Chloe tells Jack that she’s got a satellite over them and turns on the infrared on the satellite’s image on her screen. Chloe spots Jack and Belcheck and tells them that they’re clear to proceed. Jack and Belcheck proceed, but Chloe tells them to stop; there are two guards coming towards them. Jack and Belcheck silently kill the guards and another on top of the container where they are. Chloe tells Jack that they need to take out the guards on the port side of the ship and the guards on the bridge are gone and they are clear to engage. Jack and Belcheck separately take out the guards on the port side and proceed closer to the ship. 10:26:52 Jack and Belcheck silently climb onboard and resume. Chloe tells Jack that there’s a guard on top of the stairs to his left and another one on top of the containers directly in front of him. Jack kills them both and Chloe informs Jack and Belcheck that she’s picking up a dozen heat signatures on the ship and they are in pairs. Jack then asks about Audrey’s status, but Chloe hasn’t heard anything yet. Chloe then sees that a bunch of men are around the comm tower, which is where Cheng must be. Jack and Belcheck proceed carefully. Cheng is then informed by one of his men that someone within the area is monitoring them by a satellite. Cheng orders a roll call on his men. One of his men asks for the guards to report, but none are of the called names are answering. Cheng asks if they can cut the communication with the satellite. His men answer yes and Cheng angrily orders his men to find the intruders. In fear, Chloe sees that Cheng’s men are now moving rapidly and tells Jack that Cheng knows they’re there. Frantic, Chloe calls Kate and tells her that Cheng knows about their assault and needs to take out the sniper immediately. Kate says that she’s about to move in, but Chloe pressures her that the sniper is about to kill Audrey and she needs to engage right now. Cheng calls the sniper and orders him to kill Audrey. The sniper takes aim at her, but Kate moves in and rapidly shoots at the sniper, killing him. The CIA agents secure Audrey and Kate asks her if she’s okay. Audrey answers yes and Kate calls Ritter and tells him that Audrey has been secured. Ritter asks about Audrey’s status for past 25 minutes, but Kate will explain everything later and orders him to gather a team at the South Hampton Docks where Cheng is and hangs up. Ritter calls for a tactical team and a chopper ready to be sent. Chloe informs Jack that Audrey has been saved, much to his relief. Chloe then informs Jack that they find her satellite feed right before she is cut off. Cheng’s analyst informs him that he has cut off the satellite feed and finds two men, who are Jack and Belcheck onboard. In panic, Cheng holds the Letitcia captain at gunpoint and orders him to depart now. The captain then orders to start the engines. Jack and Belcheck hear a rumble and Jack orders Belcheck to stop the engines while he heads up to the bridge. Audrey asks Kate if Jack is closing in on Cheng. Kate says yes and that Cheng was using Audrey so Cheng could escape and Jack sent Kate to rescue her. Audrey asks if Jack is alright, but Kate doesn’t know. Suddenly, an assassin approaches and opens fire at them, hitting two CIA agents. Kate yells Audrey to get down and she and Nash fire back. The assassin escapes into a car and drives away. As the agents report that two men are down, Kate looks back—and gasps to see a bloody gunshot in Audrey’s stomach. Kate runs to her aid and lowers Audrey on her back. Audrey groans in pain and Kate demands for medical. Nash calls for medical assistance while Kate tells Audrey that help is on the way and to stay with her. Kate grabs a rag and presses it on Audrey’s wound, telling her to keep staying with her. Audrey closes her eyes and Kate cries for Audrey to stay with her, but Audrey won’t stir. Agent Nash places a hand on Kate’s shoulder and Kate gives up. Staring at Audrey’s lifeless body, Kate begins to cry. (Silent clock) 10:32:27…10:32:28…10:32:29… 10:36:42 At the CIA, the admiral confirms that the Chinese naval fleet is still en route to Okinawa and asks President Heller to engage if the perimeter is breached. President Heller then asks about Jack’s progress, but Ron Clark answers no. Colonel Shaw says that they’re awaiting President Heller’s orders and President Heller frustratingly tells him he knows. Clark is asked out of the room by one of the Secret Service agents and tells him something in private. Clark’s reaction is devastated. Cheng’s men move all over the ship and Jack proceeds carefully as Belcheck infiltrates the engine room. Suddenly, Jack’s phone vibrates. Jack answers expecting Chloe, but it is Kate Morgan. With her voice quivering and unable to control her emotions, Kate tells Jack that she is so sorry; Audrey is dead. Jack thought she said that Audrey was safe, but Kate, in tears, tells him that there was another shooter and killed her. Kate apologizes excessively while Jack is overwhelmed by the devastating news. Jack lowers his phone and Kate calls for his name, but he doesn’t respond. Jack begins to cry and takes out his pistol. He hears Cheng’s men shouting and approaching his position from the stairs above him. Infuriated, Jack grabs his automatic weapon and shoots Cheng’s men above, screaming in anger. Jack then ditches the weapon and equips his pistol and shoots another guard. Jack enters the kitchen area and more of Cheng’s men appear. Jack opens fire and kills them while hurling a meat cleaver into one of their necks. Cheng hears rapid gunfire and he and two other men in the room get their weapons ready while Belcheck manages to stop the engines. Jack stops at a corner and holds a knife at ready. Cheng orders his men to go and Jack stops one, stabbing him in the neck and uses him as a human shield to get into the room where Cheng is. Jack kills the rest of Cheng’s men. Cheng aims his pistol at Jack, but he kicks it away from him and the two engage in hand to hand combat. Eventually, Jack breaks Cheng’s arm and beats him savagely. Jack angrily tells him that he should’ve stayed hidden and he would’ve died an old man. At the CIA, President Heller sees that the twelve mile perimeter has been breached. Flustered, President Heller tells Colonel Shaw to order the U.S. Seventh Fleet to engage. The admiral then tells President Heller that they need to go over the nuclear response scenario if things get out of control. Suddenly, Gavin Leonard calls President Heller and tells him that Jack’s on the line. Hearing this, President Heller orders the Seventh Fleet to hold and puts Jack’s video call on their screen. Jack is holding Cheng captive and tells them that he is alive and tells them to initiate a facial recognition. Gavin does so while Jack tells Cheng that he’s being recorded and demands to tell them who he is, but Cheng stays silent. Jack then grabs a katana, which was hanging on the wall and holds the blade up to Cheng’s neck and orders him to tell them who he is. Gavin needs a few more seconds for facial recognition and Jack angrily repeats his orders. Cheng confesses that his name is Cheng Zhi. Jack asks Gavin if he got that and Gavin confirms through face recognition and voice match that it is Cheng. Jack copies and turns off the recording. 10:42:10 President Heller demands a phone call of President Wei. Jack stares at Cheng in fury and says that this is for Audrey. Jack violently swings the katana at Cheng’s neck, decapitating him. President Heller calls President Wei and asks him if he received the video file he sent him. President Wei confirms that he’s looking at it now. President Heller asks if President Wei knows that Cheng is alive and in custody, thus confirming that the sinking of the Shenyang was not ordered by him. President Wei answers that he’ll need to verify this recording. President Heller replies that he can verify all he wants, but wants President Wei to withdraw the Chinese naval fleet as they have crossed the perimeter. President Wei hesitates of this, but he'll announced that he'll withdraw his fleet, but he will need to discuss with him about the reparations of the Shenyang’s sinking and the dead sailors. President Heller agreed to his request and thanks him. President Heller’s staff congratulates each other and Clark ends the call. Clark then tells President Heller that he needs to tell him something before they head out. Nervous, Clark tells President Heller that it would be best if he sat back down. President Heller assures him that he doesn’t need to and asks Clark what happened. Clark reluctantly tells President Heller that his daughter had died by a sniper, while meeting with Jiao Sim. President Heller insists that this must be some mistake because this was a covert meeting along with Secret Service. In sadness, Clark tells him that the Secret Service agents were killed as well. Clark apologizes and says that she was confirmed dead ten minutes ago. President Heller, full of emotions, collapses and his entire staff rushes to help him. The CIA staff watches President Heller in shock and Mark Boudreau is then brought into the CIA and witnesses it as well. President Heller is on the verge of tears, unable to speak. Outside the Letitca, the authorities are clearing the area. Jack and Belcheck approach the shed where Chloe was and enter. Jack is terrified to see that the shed is empty and the chair has been knocked over as well as a blood stain on the floor. Jack and Belcheck run outside and Jack calls out Chloe’s name just when his phone rings. Jack answers and then asks who is this. Jack then asks the words “when?” and “where?” and finally “understood”. Jack then says that he’ll be there “just set it up” and hangs up. 10:46:20…10:46:21…10:46:22… 10:50:54 12 HOURS LATER Kate leaves her debrief report with Ritter, still visibly upset. Ritter tries to assure her that she is not to blame for what happened to Audrey, but this does nothing to console her. Kate then puts her badge and gun in her office and leaves. Ritter escorts two security personnel to Mark Boudreau's holding cell, informing him that they will take him to be transported back to the United States. Boudreau asks the condition of the President, but Ritter only replies that he was boarding Air Force One at the moment. Prime Minister Davies stands with President Heller as Audrey's casket is loaded on to Air Force One. Davies sympathizes with Heller's loss, and asks if there is anything he can do to support Heller, but Heller responds that there's nothing anybody can do. Heller relates an incident right before coming to London where he took a look at a picture of a woman in his office that he didn't recognize, until about 15 seconds later, when he remembered it was Audrey. Heller realizes that it won't be long before he doesn't remember that he ever had a daughter, let alone the horrific manner in which she died or any of the other tragic events of that day. He then walks off to the Secret Service detail to board Air Force One, alongside Audrey's casket. Split screen: Heller accompanies his daughter's casket. Mark Boudreau is being led away. Kate leaves CIA London station. OUTSIDE LONDON A Russian helicopter touches down. 10:56:02 Jack and Belcheck arrive at a location just outside London where a Russian helicopter is waiting. Jack and Belcheck get out of the car, while Russian officials bring Chloe out of the helicopter and hold her, waiting for Bauer to approach them, but Bauer insists that Chloe walk first. Chloe starts walking, and she and Jack pass each other. Chloe insists that Jack doesn't have to do this, but Jack tells her to return home and make contact with his family if she can. Jack tells the Russian official that if they do anything to harm Chloe or his family, he will "make your world come apart." The official responds that they are only interested in Bauer and tells him, "I would tell you that you will enjoy Moscow, but you would know I was lying." Belcheck tells Chloe to get in the car, and the helicopter leaves with Jack inside. (Silent clock) 10:59:57...10:59:58...10:59:59...11:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * William Devane as James Heller * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter * and Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau Guest starring * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi * Stanley Townsend as Anatol Stolnavich * Ross McCall as Ron Clark * Branko Tomovic as Belcheck * Miranda Raison as Caroline Fowlds * Adam Sinclair as Gavin Leonard * Philip Winchester as Colonel Shaw * Corey Johnson as Admiral * Kevin McNally as a Russian agent * David Yip as Wei * and Stephen Fry as Alastair Davies Co-starring * Jonathan Chan-Pensley as Cheng's Thug * Thomas Christian as TAC Agent Nash * Tuyen Do as Jiao Sim * Sam Hare as Audrey's SS Agent #2 * Dan Li as Chinese Tech * Denis Lill as Captain of the Letitcia * Jadran Malkovich as Russian Mercenary * Leemore Marrett Jr. as Audrey's SS Agent #1 * Alison Pargeter as Lydia * Kevin Shen as Chinese Sniper * Russell Wilcox as Andrew Uncredited * Morayo Akande as CIA worker * David Cheung as CIA agent * George H. Choat as CIA worker * Faith Elizabeth as CIA worker * Camilla Harding as CIA worker * Rebecca Hazel as CIA worker * Jay Heath as Agent Staines * Jorge Leon Martinez as Secret Service agent * Angus Risbridger as CIA worker * Leon Sua as Cheng's henchman stabbed by Jack * Ronan Summers as Secret Service agent Production staff Background information and notes Production *This is the season finale of 24: Live Another Day, covering the final thirteen hours of Day 9, and the first episode of the TV series (excluding ) to depict a time period greater than one hour. *For the first time, two silent clocks are used in the episode, at 10:32pm and 10:59am. *'International airdates:' **Canada: on Global **France: on Canal+ Séries **Latin America: July 15, 2014 on Canal Fox **Germany: July 15, 2014 on Sky Deutschland **Greece: July 15, 2014 on Fox **Asia: July 15, 2014 on AXN Asia **Philippines: July 15, 2014 on Jack City **UK: on Sky1 **Spain: on Fox **India: on AXN India **Iceland: on Stöð 2 **Australia: on Network Ten **South Africa: on M-Net Series **Italy: on Fox Cast and crew *This episode is the final appearance of Kim Raver as Audrey, who appeared in a total of 64 episodes, and Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi, who appeared in a total of 15 episodes. *Of the starring cast, Kiefer Sutherland (Jack Bauer), Yvonne Strahovski (Kate Morgan), Tate Donovan (Mark Boudreau), Mary Lynn Rajskub (Chloe O'Brian), William Devane (James Heller), and Kim Raver (Audrey Boudreau) appeared in every episode of '' 24: Live Another Day''. This is the first season to feature Devane in every episode. *This episode concludes one of only two seasons of 24 without anyone receiving the Special Guest Star credit. The other season without such credit being Season 2. Story and script *This is the first and only episode that contains two silent clocks: One at Audrey's death and one at Jack handing himself over to the Russians. * This is the first season finale since Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am to have the "final" split screen at the end. * "10:00pm-11:00am" holds the record for most on-screen kills by Jack Bauer, at twenty-one. It has Jack's 300th kill - one of the crowd of terrorists Jack shoots with his rifle - and it is the first season finale since in which Jack kills another character. *Kate's phone call to Jack informing him of Audrey's death, followed by Jack proceeding to ambush Cheng's henchmen and finally executing Cheng himself in revenge, directly mirrors the sequence of events in where Nina lies and tells Jack that Kim is dead, and Jack proceeds to kill Victor Drazen's crew, followed by Drazen himself. *The final scene with Jack sitting in the helicopter, giving up his freedom to save Chloe, directly mirrors the ending of , where he similarly gave up his freedom for Carl Benton's students. * Belcheck delivers the final line of the season, when he tells Chloe, "Go to the car, go." * Jack says "This is for Audrey" before decapitating Cheng. That moment mirrors the killing of Pavel Tokarev, on Day 8: 12:00pm-1:00pm, when Jack said "This is for my friend" before cutting Tokarev's stomach open. Filming locations :See all: Live Another Day filming locations Props and minutiae Weapons :See also: Weapons on 24/Live Another Day * ** - used by Kate Morgan and Agent Nash ** - used by Jack Bauer ** - carried by Cheng Zhi ** - carried by Belcheck in the ship's engine room * ** - carried by Cheng Zhi's men, including Cheng's thug ** - used by Belcheck during the raid on the Letitcia ** - used by Jack Bauer during the raid on the Letitcia Music *The cue played during Heller's scene at the airfield is the same as the one used when Heller walks out onto the Wembley Stadium field in "Day 9: 6:00pm-7:00pm." Errors and inconsistencies * Jack travels from Stolnavich's residence in London to the Southampton Docks (a distance of around 80 miles) in roughly fifteen minutes, which would require driving at an average speed of 300 mph (500 km/hr). Reception Appearances *Characters **Andrew (only appearance) **Jack Bauer **Belcheck **Audrey Boudreau **Mark Boudreau **Cheng Zhi **Ron Clark **Adrian Cross (mentioned only) **Alastair Davies **Caroline Fowlds **James Heller **Gavin Leonard **Lydia (only appearance) **Marat (only appearance) **Kate Morgan **Nash **Chloe O'Brian **Pavel (only appearance) **Erik Ritter **Shaw **Jiao Sim **Snyder **Anatol Stolnavich (corpse only) **Wei **(Audrey's security agent 1) (corpse only) **(Audrey's security agent 2) (corpse only) **(Cheng's sniper) (only appearance) **(Cheng's technician) **(Cheng's thug) **(''Letitcia'' captain) (only appearance) **(Russian agent) (only appearance) **(Secret Service agent) *Locations **Afghanistan (map only) **Africa (map only) **Aguni Island (map only) **Alaska (map only) **Albania (map only) **Algeria (map only) **Angola (map only) **Antarctic Circle (map only) **Arctic Circle (map only) **Argentina (map only) **Armenia (map only) **Aruba (map only) **Asia **Atlantic Ocean **Australia (map only) **Austria (map only) **Azerbaijan (map only) **Bali (map only) **Bangladesh (map only) **Beijing **Belarus (map only) **Belgium (map only) **Belize (map only) **Benin (map only) **Bolivia (map only) **Botswana (map only) **Boznia and Herzegovina (map only) **Brazil (map only) **Brunei (map only) **Bulgaria (map only) **Burkina Faso (map only) **Burma (map only) **Cambodia (map only) **Cameroon (map only) **Camp Courtney (map only) **Camp Foster (map only) **Camp Gonsalves (map only) **Camp McTureous (map only) **Camp Schwab (map only) **Canada (map only) **Cayman Islands (map only) **Central African Republic (map only) **Chad (map only) **Chile (map only) **CIA London station **Colombia (map only) **Congo (map only) **Corsica (map only) **Costa Rica (map only) **Covent Garden (map only) **Croatia (map only) **Cuba (map only) **Cyprus (map only) **Czech Republic (map only) **Democratic Republic of Congo (map only) **Denmark (map only) **Dominican Republic (map only) **East China Sea (map only) **East Timor (map only) **Ecuador (map only) **Egypt (map only) **El Salvador (map only) **England **Equatorial Guinea (map only) **Eritrea (map only) **Estonia (map only) **Ethiopia (map only) **Europe (map only) **Falkland Islands (map only) **Finland (map only) **France (map only) **French Guiana (map only) **Futenma Air Base (map only) **Gabon (map only) **Georgia (map only) **Germany (map only) **Ghana (map only) **Greece (map only) **Greenland (map only) **Greenwich (mentioned only) **Guatemala (map only) **Guinea-Bissau (map only) **Guyana (map only) **Haiti (map only) **Hamahiga Island (map only) **Henza Island (map only) **Hungary (map only) **Hawaii (map only) **Iceland (map only) **Ie Island (map only) **Ikei Island (map only) **India (map only) **Indian Ocean (map only) **Indonesia (map only) **Iran (map only) **Iraq (map only) **Ireland (map only) **Israel (map only) **Italy (map only) **Ivory Coast (map only) **Jamaica (map only) **Japan (map only) **Jordan (map only) **Kadena Air Base (map only) **Kaukistan (map only) **Kazakhstan (map only) **Kenya (map only) **Kinbu Bay (map only) **Knightsbridge **Kosovo (map only) **Kouri Island (map only) **Kume Island (map only) **Kyrgyzstan (map only) **Lankenheath (mentioned only) **Laos (map only) **Latvia (map only) **Lebanon (map only) **Lesotho (map only) **Liberia (map only) **Libya (map only) **Lithuania (map only) **London **London Heathrow Airport (mentioned only) **Luxembourg (map only) **Macedonia (map only) **Madagascar (map only) **Malawi (map only) **Malaysia (map only) **Malden Park **Mali (map only) **Malta (map only) **Marine Corps Air Station Futenma (map only) **Mauritania (map only) **Mexico (map only) **Millswood **Miyagi Island (map only) **Moldova (map only) **Mongolia (map only) **Morocco (map only) **Moscow (mentioned only) **Mozambique (map only) **Namibia (map only) **Nepal (map only) **Netherlands (map only) **New Zealand (map only) **Nicaragua (map only) **Nigeria (map only) **Niger (map only) **North America (map only) **North Korea (map only) **Northern Ireland (map only) **Norway (map only) **Ojima Island (map only) **Okinawa (map only) **Oman (map only) **Pacific Ocean (map only) **Pakistan (map only) **Panama (map only) **Papua New Guinea (map only) **Paraguay (map only) **People's Republic of China **Peru (map only) **Philippines (map only) **Poland (map only) **Portugal (map only) **Puerto Rico (map only) **River Thames **Romania (map only) **Russian Federation (map only) **São Tomé and Príncipe (map only) **Sardicia (map only) **Saudi Arabia (map only) **Scotland (map only) **Senegal (map only) **Serbia (map only) **Sesoko Island (map only) **Sierra Leone (map only) **Singapore (map only) **Slovakia (map only) **Slovenia (map only) **Somalia (map only) **South Africa (map only) **South America (map only) **South Korea (map only) **Southampton (first appearance) **Southampton Docks (first appearance) **Spain (map only) **Sri Lanka (map only) **Sudan (map only) **Suriname (map only) **Swaziland (map only) **Sweden (map only) **Switzerland (map only) **Syria (map only) **Taiwan (map only) **Tajikistan (map only) **Tanzania (map only) **Thailand (map only) **The Bahamas (map only) **Togo (map only) **Tonaki Island (map only) **Tsukei Island (map only) **Tunisia (map only) **Turkey (map only) **Turkmenistan (map only) **Uganda (map only) **Ukraine (map only) **United Kingdom **United States of America (map only) **Uruguay (map only) **Uzbekistan (map only) **Venezuela (map only) **Vietnam (map only) **Wales (map only) **White Beach (map only) **Yagaji Island (map only) **Yemen (map only) **Zamami Island (map only) **Zambia (map only) **Zimbabwe (map only) *Organizations and titles **Admiral **Base Honor Guard (only appearance) **Central Intelligence Agency **Colonel **General **Politburo **President of the People's Republic of China **President of the United States **Prime Minister of the United Kingdom **United States Air Force **United States Army **United States Navy **United States Secret Service **United States Seventh Fleet **White House Chief of Staff *Objects **AgustaWestland 109 Power Elite (only appearance) **Air Force One **Boeing 737 **Defense override module (mentioned only) **Glock 17 **Heckler & Koch P30 **Helicopter **Katana (only appearance) **''Letitcia'' (only appearance) **Messenger bag **Nuclear football **Satellite (mentioned only) **''Shenyang'' (mentioned only) See also * 10:00pm-11:00pm (disambiguation) * 10:00am-11:00am (disambiguation) Category:Episodes Category:Live Another Day Category:Season finales Category:Silent clock episodes